


Always Under the Same Stars

by lilacsandstars



Series: Hi There Cute Boy [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT NEITHER OF THEM KNOW THE OTHER RECIPROCATES, Fluff, KEITH AND LANCE ARENT DATING YET, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, THEY ARE BOTH SMITTEN AND HUNK KNOWS, gettheclout, good bois, he just wants them to make out and love each other, hunk is tired of watching, keith is McLovin’ it, keith tries pick-up lines but only half-succeeds, klance, klance tiktok au, lance is ALL OVER KEITH, lance is a Big Flirt, lance is a famous tiktoker, pining harder than pine trees, shay isn’t THERE she’s just mentioned, they’re pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Lance is planning his surprise for Keith!!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Hi There Cute Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553434
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Always Under the Same Stars

**Author's Note:**

> pls note that i used teen and up audiences bc of mild language. it’s not bad, but just to be safe :)

Lance had just gotten his tickets printed off. It was Friday. He was jumping out of his own skin from his nerves and his excitement. He was packing his bags and making sure his plan was all set through his facetime with Pidge. 

“You’re sure this is foolproof?” Lance asked in a small whiny voice. Pidge rolled her eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s gonna work,” she groaned. “You’ve asked this thirty million times, now.” Lance sighed and bowed his head in defeat. 

“I just want it to be perfect, Pidge,” he spoke in a small voice. “He deserves everything.” Pidge’s face morphed softer and she nodded. 

“I get it,” she mumbled. “I know you’re nervous. But just know, Keith is your _best friend_ . He’s going to be excited over the fact that you’re _there_ , and not worried about the big gestures. Keith just wants to see _you_.” Lance’s face flooded with awe as he slowly met Pidge’s eyes through the phone. 

“You really think that?” he nearly whispered. Pidge smiled softly and nodded generously. Lance huffed out a laugh of happiness and beamed. 

“Shit! Keith’s back, I gotta go!” Pidge exclaimed as the locks on the door starting making noise. “Bye, Lance, good luck!” Lance smiled and laughed, and she flipped him off as she hung up. 

Lance picked up his phone and dialed Hunk, trying to see where he was at the moment. 

Hunk answered with a huge grin on his face. Lance raised a brow and leaned back a bit. 

“O-o-o-o,” Lance cooed. “Did Hunk go out with Shay-y-y?” Hunk blushed and looked away. 

“Maybe,” Hunk nearly sing-songed. Lance gasped and nearly attacked his own phone. 

“Details!” Lance exclaimed. “ _Now_ , Hunk!” Hunk laughed and shook his head.

“I’ll tell you when I get home,” Hunk chuckled. “Now, tell me how Operation Surprise-Keith-And-Win-His-Heart is going!” Lance beamed excitedly and he did _not_ just squeal, mind you. 

“He doesn’t suspect a thing!” Lance exclaimed excitedly. “Pidge is all set there, and I’m doing alright. I just need to finish this poster!” Hunk’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and he grinned. 

“What does the poster say,” Hunk spoke speedily. “What does it say, what does it say, what does it say!” Lance laughed and blushed then picked it up. 

“‘Always under the same stars,’” Lance began, “‘finally under the same roof.’” Hunk nearly screamed a coo as Lance covered his face in his hands. 

“I think he’s gonna cry!” Hunk smiled. “ _I’m_ about to cry! Holy crap, Lance, he’s gonna _love_ that!” Lance was positively beaming as he rolled his eyes playfully. 

“So hurry up and get over here!” Lance laughed. “I need your help with the decorations and coloring on it!” Hunk _actually_ did squeal as he nodded. 

“I’m five minutes away!” Lance nodded and picked up his markers. Hunk waved goodbye, as did Lance, and hung up. Lance laughed to himself and shook his head as he began to outline the letters on the poster board. 

His mind was flooded with thoughts of Keith. His beautiful eyes, his hair, his oh-so-gorgeous smile; everything about him. Lance couldn’t shake his smile, or his giddy feelings. He closed the sharpie in his hand, and tossed it back in the pile of other sharpies. Then he proceeded to flop backward onto his bed and smile at his ceiling. 

He picked up his phone and went to his photos, then clicked on a screenshot of Keith Lance had gotten on Snapchat. He was beaming at the camera brighter than Lance had _ever_ seen. Lance’s heart burst into flames the moment he saw Keith’s dimples. 

He swiped through his entire album he had of Keith. Almost five-hundred photos. Four hundred seventy-nine. He stumbled upon one of Keith laughing and it made his heart burst again, one of Keith looking out his window with a blank expression; you could see the sky outside reflected in his irises. Lance loved that one. 

He swiped through every single one until Hunk walked in. 

“Oh my god, are you ogling at pictures of Keith _again_?” Hunk laughed. Lance turned his phone off and groaned as he stuffed his face in a pillow. 

“I can't help it!” Lance groaned louder. He curled up to the pillow and looked up at Hunk. “I wanna see him so bad.” Hunk snorted and patted Lance’s shoulder as he sat on the bed. 

“More like you wanna _kiss_ him so bad,” Hunk teased. Lance choked on words _and_ his own spit as he gawked at Hunk. “Oh, you’re not denying it, either.” Lance pouted and buried his face in the pillow again. 

“No, because I _do_ ,” Lance mumbled. Hunk cooed and patted Lance’s head with care. 

“Aw, I’m sure he wants to kiss you, too,” Hunk assured him. Lance groaned _very_ loudly and Hunk patted Lance’s head again. 

“No, Hunk,” Lance’s voice came out muffled from the pillow, “I just wanna kiss _every part_ of his face. And I wanna play with his hair. And literally _marry_ him, oh my god, I would so marry him he’s gorgeous.” Hunk began laughing and clutching his stomach from wheezing. 

“O-Oh my god,” Hunk guffawed, “you’re in deep shit, man.” Lance replied with an ‘I know,’ but it sounded more like ‘ah mohhh-AH’. Hunk laughed again and stood from the bed to retrieve the poster Lance had been working on. 

“Dude, this is really good!” Hunk praised. Lance smiled as he picked his head up. 

“Thanks, man,” he sighed. “Welp, now that you’re here, we can start decorating!” Hunk clapped enthusiastically and Lance laughed at his ecstatic expression. 

Then, Lance’s phone rang. _It was Keith_. 

Lance squealed and pounced for his phone, then answered. 

“Well, hello there, beautiful,” Lance nearly purred. Keith grinned and huffed a laugh as he covered his face. “How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t cover your gorgeous face!” Keith shook his head and looked back up. 

“Hi,” Keith greeted. Lance smiled and just took a good minute to take in the beautiful being before him. 

“God, I really wanna see you in person,” Lance whispered. Keith’s cheeks lit crimson and his eyes were as big as saucers. “What?” 

“N-Nothing, you just,” Keith paused as a small smile washed over his face, “sound like you _really_ mean it.” Lance raised a brow and chuckled lightly. 

“Keith, of course I mean it,” he replied gently. Keith’s face softened as he and Lance just sat in silence for a moment, taking one another’s features in. 

“Um, you guys are weird,” Hunk called from the side. Lance made a noise of disagreement and threw his arms in the air. 

“Hunk!” Keith called. “Dude, I missed you!” Hunk grinned and waved back. 

“Hi, Keith!” Hunk called back. “I missed you, too!” Keith beamed again and Lance smiled softly at the screen. 

“What?” Keith asked Lance, a small laugh escaping his lips. Lance huffed a small laugh through his nose and looked at his hands, then back up to his phone. 

“Have you been to the doctor lately?” Lance began, a smile gracing his mouth. “‘Cause you look like you’re lacking some vitamin me.” Keith laughed and gave Lance a small applaud. 

“I think you’re right,” Keith shot back. “But do you have a tan? Or do you always look this hot?” Lance choked and Keith burst with laughter. 

“That’s not fair!” Lance nearly shouted. “I have an actual tan, that’s _not_ fair!” Keith just kept on laughing, but Lance didn’t mind because that meant he could keep looking at that beautiful smile. 

“Oh god, that was good,” Keith finished laughing and smiled at Lance again. Lance grinned mischievously and Keith’s face fell. “Oh no.” 

“Are you a magician? Because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears,” Lance ground out. Keith’s face went red again as he cleared his throat. 

“Okay, you win again,” Keith spoke quickly. Lance laughed softly and winked at Keith, who covered his face with his hands. 

“I’ve never seen two best friends flirt like _that_ before,” Hunk said amusedly. “I’ve only seen _boyf_ -”

“HAHA HUNK OH MY GOD SHUT UP!” Lance shouted as a nervous grin swallowed his face. Hunk snorted and looked back to the poster, finishing the coloring. 

“What’d he say?” Keith asked curiously. 

“Well, he was talking about one of my bad skin days,” Lance lied. “Those are _actually_ ugly.” Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“As if,” Keith retorted. “I doubt you’ve ever looked ugly a day in your life. You’re literally _on top_ of your skincare game.” Lance raised a brow and smirked. 

“I am _not_ ,” Lance returned, “missing a skincare day on purpose to prove a point.” Keith nodded and shrugged. 

“Worth a try, I guess,” he hummed. Lance laughed and shot Keith a grin. 

“Well, I better get going, gorgeous, Hunk and I have some work to do,” Lance sighed. Keith nodded and frowned a bit. 

“Call you later?” Keith asked hopefully, and Lance nodded kindly. 

“Bye, cutie,” Lance winked again, and Keith merely rolled his eyes playfully (as always) and nodded. 

“Bye, Lance,” he laughed as he hung up. Lance sighed happily and met Hunk’s suggestive stare. 

“Don’t you dare say it,” Lance warned him. 

“I’m good,” Hunk put his hands up in mock-surrender. 

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m not gonna say anything!”

“Sure.”

“...”

“...”

“You guys are so in love.”

“I KNEW IT, YOU _ASSHOLE_!”

“You can’t deny the truth!” 

Lance threw a pillow at him. 

Correction: 

Five pillows. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS I LOVED THIS ONE BC HUNK IS ALL OVER THIS :)))


End file.
